Father Daughter moment
by DNWHDYD
Summary: Carlisle is "baby sitting" Bella. How do these soon to be father and daughter get along?


**Disclaimer: As I have said fifty freakin million times, I don't own Twilight. *cries while cutting wrists* Okay, I'm better now.**

**Trying out a Carlisle & Bella fluff thingy. It's haleena15's idea, so I guess I don't even own the idea this time…wow *cuts wrists again for no apparent reason*. It's something new to write about and a challenge so bring it! MWAHAHAHAH-cough-choke-I need some water…**

**I hope you like, if you don't tell me what needs improvement. I'm attempting to write a book (despite my attention span problem) and a little improvement doesn't hurt anybody…except for that dead guy in my basement but let's not think about that!**

B POV:

I was in Carlisle's office, as he was the "babysitter" of the day. Edward, along with the rest of the Cullens, was hurting. And worse, I wasn't allowed anywhere without a supervisor. You know…other than the bathroom. That would be awkward…

Anyway, the point is Carlisle, my soon-to-be father was baby sitting me. I felt like a five year old.

"Carlisle?"

He looked up from his enormous medical book.

"Yes Bella?" his tone was kind and patient, as always. It still stunned me though, the aurora of calm that seemed to surround him.

"Isn't Edward going a little too far with this whole 24/7 watch thing?"

He chuckled, standing up and pushing his chair in. He walked over to the chair I was in and sunk gracefully into the one across from me.

"I suppose he does go to extremes, but with all due respect, you _do_ need to be supervised 24/7. Goodness knows you're a death trap waiting to happen," he chuckled again, amused by all of this, "You're lucky he allows you in the bathroom by yourself."

"Yeah, after he checks it for anyone or anything that may be dangerous. I actually had to _sneak_ a razor in!" Eww body hair.

"Are you serious?" His eyes were as wide as saucers, like Charlie after he had just heard some good gossip.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

He laughed. Again. Yay…Bella the comedian.

"That's pretty bad…" You bet your sparkly butt it's bad.

"He's done worse." _Shut up Bella._

His eyes were curious now, "Like what?"

_SHUT UP BELLA!_

"Never mind." I suddenly found the floor interesting. Huh, the carpet had little specks of silver here and there. I never noticed that before…

"You can talk to me about anything Bella. You're like a daughter to me."

My gaze left the floor for a split second. He was smiling at me with a fatherly expression on his face.

"To embarrassing." _SHUT UP BELLA! JUST DROP IT STUPID!_

"I'm sure Emmett has it beat," he muttered shaking his head, doubtlessly at something Emmett had done. _Do I want to know?_

I looked up and saw…his eyes! No! Must…resist…dazzling power…you'll never take me alive! Ehh…never mind. I was screwed…either vampires are amazingly talented at that or I'm a huge pushover.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I began.

"Well..I was kind of…err…on my time of m-month. Edward…smelled it…the blood that is. He well…ripped off the bathroom door…and went into panic mode. He was-he err…sniffed until he found out where it was coming from? It didn't really click with him at the time that girls have that…visit. He drove me to the ER, too panicked to understand my babbling, and he…explained it in detail to the first doctor he saw."

Carlisle was actually curled up in fetal position laughing on the floor. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or worried.

_I told you to shut up Bella._

_Why don't you shut up!_

_I'm your brain. If I shut up you will die._

_Then…wh…you…dang it._

"He…actually did….that!" Carlisle was still gasping for air. Good thing vampires don't have to breathe…

I simply nodded, glancing back at the extremely interesting carpet.

Eventually, he sobered up.

"You know he only does these things because he loves you." I couldn't see his face, as my eyes were still glued to the frickin awesome floor, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Odd way of showing it though…" I muttered. Gosh, would my cheeks ever go back to their normal color?

He laughed lightly, "Maybe, but I suppose we all go a little overboard when we care about someone, don't we? Wouldn't you go to extremes too if you believed Edward was in danger?"

I didn't even have to think that one through.

"Yes," was my automatic response.

"I know he goes too far sometimes, but believe me. He loves you more than anything."

I was smiling too now.

"Yeah, and I love him for it." I know I sounded like a love sick puppy, but who cares?

_I care._

_Shut up brain._

_Remember? Me shutting up equals dead Bella._

_I'm starting to weigh the pros and cons of that…_

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Hmm?" In the middle of an argument with my brain here Carlisle.

"How much did Edward have to pay for no one to say anything?"

"Uhhh…"

**What do you think? Like it, hate it, snort it? You know where to leave comments & suggestions so I'll leave you to it. Peace!**

**PS. Do you think I should add another chapter or leave it as a one shot?**


End file.
